Just Roommates
by oughttobedeleted
Summary: [Chapter 9 -- Smells like teen spirit] Starfire returns someone's wallet and becomes quite attached to the owner. Robin realizes something, or someone, is missing when he sees Raven and Beast Boy get together. Sorry, Cyborg. Reviews, preaze!
1. Distractions

A/N: Hey! It's been a while since I've written a fanfiction... school kept on happening. I also have a habit of just deleting them. So, I'm getting back into shape now... I hope you like it!  
  
Lame disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything related to it. If I did, I'd be far too busy sitting atop a large pile of money to write fanfictions. Bwahahahaa!  
  
Just Roommates  
Chapter One - Distractions  
  
Starfire turned the object of her attention over in her hands and curled her legs under her. It was a wallet, a black and obviously fake leather wallet. It was dirty; its edges were worn and it reeked of smoke. Starfire crinkled her nose and dared to open it. Inside the flaps was some money, but she couldn't tell how much. She frowned. Starfire had discovered the wallet after one of the Titans' usual adventures and she knew it was of value to someone. She had the intention of returning it but wasn't certain as to how. She jumped, startled, and snapped it shut when she heard the door open to the main room of Titan Tower.   
  
Beast Boy thumped down the stairs, yawning and stretching, apparently just waking up. He scratched his hip and heavily dragged himself into the kitchen. Starfire stood up and quickly flew over to Beast Boy, who was beginning to prepare some unpleasant tofu waffles.   
  
"Good morning, friend!" she greeted cheerfully, "I have discovered something that I believe is of much importance to someone, but I do not know how I can locate them. Might you be able to assist me?" She offered him the wallet.   
  
Beast Boy yawned again and clumsily plugged in the waffle-maker (after missing the socket a few times) before directing his attention to his companion. He slowly glanced down at the item she was showing him, and his newly-awaken eyes opened a little wider.  
  
"Woah, hey, Star, is there a lot of money in that thing?" he snatched the wallet and fished inside. Starfire looked curious.  
  
"I am not sure... I am not very familiar with Earth's currency," she admitted.  
  
"Aww, it's only seven bucks," Beast Boy added, "Who carries around only seven ones?!" He pouted with disappointment.   
  
"So... are you able to help me?" she asked again. Beast Boy dug into different pockets of the wallet and held up his finger, indicating her to wait.  
  
"Hmmmmmmmm," said the shape-shifter. After looking in the fourth credit card slot, he pulled out a piece of paper. "Oh, it has a name and phone number on it. This is probably the person who owns the wallet, right?" He handed her the scrap. He double-checked the long money-containing compartment of the wallet and pouted deeper, as if he was expecting the small amount of money to multiply. He thrust it back at Starfire with frustration. "If you have the guts, call the number, I guess," he added with a growing morning-and-delay-of-waffles anger. "It's not like it's even a nice wallet, anyway, so why bother?"  
  
Starfire took them both back. She looked at the wallet again and knew he was right. Perhaps it was not of much value. She remembered the paper in her hand. It read as, "Dylan Connors, 746-3955." _Even if they do not want it back..._ she thought, staring at the name, _I would not feel right unless I tried_. She looked up and smiled at Beast Boy, who was now fumbling with the waffle mix.   
  
"Thank you, Beast Boy, you have been of very much assistance to me!" She smiled despite his lack of attention and headed for the exit of the room.  
  
"Yeah, no prob," Beast Boy called after her moodily. He was scraping the waffle mix off the maker. _Stupid Cyborg put the stupid wrong mix in the stupid wrong spot_... he thought, growling to himself. No money, no waffles. Today just wasn't his day.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The alien girl shuffled quietly through the hallway leading to her bedroom, the wallet in her hand rhythmically brushed against her thigh as she walked. She was unsure as to what action she would take regarding her new possession, but decided she would keep it in her room until then.   
  
Actually, Starfire didn't know her motivation behind her enthusiasm to return such a simple item. _Ultimate justice_!, she mused to herself. No, it was just something different to do than the everyday crime fighting. It could just be something to take her mind off of--   
  
"Oh, morning, Starfire," Robin said simply with a small smile, approaching the kitchen in the direction where she had just departed. Starfire felt her heart skip a beat.   
  
"G-Good morning, Robin!" she greeted back, hoping she didn't sound foolish. His smile widened only a bit and he nodded to her as he breezed past. After she heard his footsteps trail off around the corner, she stopped and sighed. Starfire couldn't stand what Robin did to her. Her mind said, "He is your comrade and your closest friend, you don't want anything more," but her heart seemed to laugh and say, "Silly, foolish girl." She blushed with frustration and embarrassment and began again towards her room, quickening her pace a little.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Raven couldn't help rolling her eyes as she watched Beast Boy in the epic battle versus breakfast. Those waffles! She just couldn't stand the smell and never hesitated to tell him so. Even so, she found herself reading the same sentence in her novel over and over as she listened in on Beast Boy's garble to himself. Her eyes dared to peer over the top of her book and watch him. Although she'd never admit it, Beast Boy was the most amusing person she'd ever met. Raven always struggled to keep a straight face whenever Beast Boy was poking fun at her. Although he could be extremely annoying at times, Raven could tell that he was genuinely trying to gain her attention. Honestly, she was flattered, but refused to let it show. It seemed like everything he did was comical and always had a perky, easy-going aura around him, even when arguing with Cyborg. She enjoyed that.   
  
Robin greeted the two Titans as he strode into the room, and Raven suddenly became aware of her drifting mind. She felt her face grow hot and, with the hand that wasn't holding her book (which was quickly moved directly in front of her face), reached over her head and tugged her hood over it. This morning was quiet, she realized. For the first time, she didn't like it. Raven wished she had an excuse to be distracted from the novel.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Beast Boy lived to impress. Girls, that is. It was just what he did and never really thought twice about it. So why now was he aware that he was trying so hard to impress one certain girl? She never paid any worthwhile attention to him and usually spent her time being angry or sarcastic. She never laughs at any of his jokes, which were pitiful attempts at conversation, anyway. Beast Boy shrugged it off. _Dude, at least she knows I exist... barely_, he thought. He leaned against the kitchen counter and kept his attention focused on the waffle maker and only the waffle maker. Even the way she treated him, there was still something about her. Her body, her rare smile, her wit... how she always drinks tea... how her face is always buried in a book... her powers... her mysteries... he couldn't get his mind off of her.   
  
Ugh, girls are so complicated. Especially Raven.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

A leisurely morning, just what he wanted. Robin took his usual seat at the table, attempting a friendly hello to Raven (who was still screened by her novel and hood), and, accepting defeat, asked Beast Boy what he was making.   
  
"Uhh... waffles, duh," Beast Boy said, snapping out of his train of thought.   
  
"Not those nasty tofu waffles again!" moaned Cyborg as he joined the other Titans. "I guess that means I'm cooking for, uh, everybody else!"  
  
"Yeah, well... don't diss my waffles just because you have gross eating habits, you tin can!" scowled Beast Boy.  
  
"What was that, you little grass stain?!" Cyborg raised his voice. Raven shut her book as they began their morning bickering and tossed it on the table. _I guess I can't do anything about it_, she thought as she made herself look irritated. She rested her head on her hand and watched the boys get ready to rumble.   
  
Starfire floated back from her room for breakfast and plopped into her place at the table, right in between Raven and Robin. _Robin_... she tried to distract herself elsewhere, like at the brawl that was happening in the kitchen area. She discovered it wasn't working well, considering she had to look beyond Robin's head to watch. Instead, she looked down at her lap where her hands were clasped. She opened her right hand and examined the scrap of paper in her palm. _Dylan Connors, huh?_  
  
A/N: I'm pretty sure I know where I want to go with this, but if you have any suggestions, I'd like to hear them! Thanks!   
  
TBC


	2. Brainstorm

A/N: Well, after a major discouragement and a terrible week, I'm back with another chapter. Hooray! No excuses, I apologize for the lack of update! ::bows head in shame:: Thank you so much for the reviews, though, they were just what I needed! Especially to kimohno, who is super cool for fighting the WAVESSS of popular opinion! Yay! Alright, okay, yes, here it is! It just focuses on Raven and Starfire's current feelings... the plot shall move sooner or later, I swear! I hope you like it!  
  
Claimer of dis: I'd say I own Teen Titans, but I'm afraid of being killed in my sleep by the people who do. Ouch... my self-esteem.  
  
Just Roommates  
Chapter Two - Brainstorm  
  
Starfire slowly opened one eye to see that the digital clock on her bedside table was leering at her again. She pinched her eyes shut and crawled further under the pink comforter. After a few minutes, the air underneath it became hot and thick, and Starfire unwillingly poked her head back out, only to be greeted by another crack outside. She had experienced Earth storms only a few times before but still was having trouble coping with them. Her thoughts wandered billions of miles away to Tamaran. Storms there were frequent, but they were not nearly as loud.   
  
Starfire's parents told her that she was born during a storm, a peaceful storm, and that the quiet rumbling in the sky calmed her screaming and howling after being delivered.  
  
Blackfire told her that she was born of a mutant Gordanian and that it was a completely normal day.  
  
Starfire missed her sister. They never really acted like sisters... more like rivals. Especially back on Tamaran when they were constantly together. They fought over everything girls possibly could: friends, clothes, boys... how Starfire kept her side of the room clean but Blackfire's was messy... how Blackfire won every single of their little catfights... when Blackfire convinced Starfire's school friends that she was indeed born of a mutant Gordanian and they wouldn't talk to Starfire for weeks... but Starfire still missed her because a sister is still a sister. But now Blackfire was getting what she deserved. Starfire wondered what sort of revenge Blackfire was planning as she sat day after day in a prison cell.  
  
She remembered how happy and relieved she was when Robin rescued her from the Centari police and an unfair fate. She remembered how he reassured her that evening on the roof after Blackfire was captured. A peticularly loud crash erupted outside. Ever since she came to Earth, Robin was the source of comfort in her disoriented new lifestyle. He truly meant a lot to her, but she didn't think he understood just how much. She drifted into sleep planning ways, rather unreal ones, to express herself to him.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Normally a quiet patter of the rain against the windows was something soothing to Raven, and during such a time she would hover effortlessly just above her bed, meditating. She had to do it everyday, every single day, whenever possible, just to keep her powers in check. Obviously it was something the others didn't understand, even Starfire, although Raven could tell Starfire was trying hard to give her space while being a friend at the same time. The others poked fun at Raven when she meditated among them, but called her antisocial when she retreated to her bedroom for some peace. Beast Boy was the taunting ringleader, but it didn't bother her as much as it should. _It bothers me more that it doesn't bother me_, she thought with increasing irritation.  
  
She was just too distracted. It hadn't rained in a while, but tonight it chose to hammer against the windows. Tonight of all nights, the night when Raven was really anxious to meditate and clear her mind. She glanced over her shoulder at the antique clock on her nightstand, its hands indicating the time was 2:32. Her eyes drifted lazily back to the window as a loud crash sounded outside. She hadn't faltered once in the air as she stretched out her legs from an Indian-style position and touched down smoothly on her bed. At the next flash of lightning, she slowly began to count in her head. Another crash, only seven seconds. The storm was just a little over a mile away. _No meditating, fine, but I don't think I'm going to be sleeping either with this storm_, she thought. Picking herself up from her bed and snatching the novel from her nightstand, she plopped onto her window seat and shifted to get comfortable. She read a paragraph or two, but the crashes and sparks just next to her were begging for attention. She tossed the book to her feet and rested her head on the wall behind her.   
  
Raven always thought of nature as a way of expressing her feelings, considering when they _were_ expressed devasting things could happen. For example, on nights like this, stormy and rainy, Raven sorted through her troubling thoughts and attempted to put them into order. She wouldn't have to think about them the next day. Less time meditating, less time being teased... by Beast Boy?  
  
A frown immediately crossed Raven's face for thinking about him twice in the past fifteen minutes. Actually, with storms like tonight's, Starfire would usually come knocking on her door for another girl talk. Before Raven could wonder why Starfire didn't come tonight, the time of night crossed her mind. She was disappointed; as reluctant as she is to opening herself up to other people, Starfire knew just how to do it. The last time they talked, it must have been several days ago, Starfire confessed her "secret devotion" for Robin. _Like we all didn't see _that_ coming_, Raven thought, half bitterly. As Starfire spilled her heart out, Raven's mind wandered to whether she had feelings for anyone or not. Deciding she would consult her emotions the next time she used the mirror, she tried her best to reassure Starfire with the typical, "I'm sure he likes you too," and, "You've really got nothing to worry about, relax." Starfire was content with that and, after a few thank yous, left.  
  
Another boom outside. Several days? Raven still hadn't used her mirror. She glared at it from across the room. She wondered if anyone else was being kept awake with the storm. Starfire, maybe? Thunder always made her jumpy. Not Robin, he can sleep through anything. Cyborg shouldn't wake up unless there's a power surge or outage. ... Beast Boy? She decided to go make some tea.

A/N: I have the next chapter written (it's a short situation between a certain green changeling and another tea-fetching dark goddess, oh my) and I will post it as soon as I do some revisions! Hopefully that will make up for my poor updating skills. Danielle loves reviews as much as she loves Boy Meets World reruns, AND SHE DOES!  
  
TBC 


	3. Pathos

A/N: Thanks much for the reviews! For those who are wondering, Dylan is coming into the story quite soon... look for it! To audi katia, yes, late-night encounters between BB and Rae are common, but that's because they are so spiffy! I hope mine is unique considering I lack individuality. To Bee Bop, I honestly don't think there is a window in Raven's room, but I'm just using my imagination. And to everyone else, my sincerest thanks, there's nothing better than seeing an inbox with review alerts! Whee! I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I don't own a small island in the Bahamas, either. Damn you, Johnny Depp!  
  
Just Roommates  
Chapter Three - Pathos  
  
Beast Boy thumped through the halls of Titan Tower, not too loudly that he would wake someone up, but making enough noise so if they were already up they'd hear him and give him some company. He was a "people person," so much to the extent that the others often found him extremely annoying. He just constantly wanted companionship, which wasn't a lot to ask, but usually hard to come by with everyone's different hobbies and interests. After a few laps around the main level of the building, he headed for the finish line, the kitchen.   
  
"And his prize," he said aloud, opening the mini-fridge, "is leftovers." Beast Boy grabbed a Chinese take-out carton and kicked the fridge door closed.  
  
"What are you doing," came Raven's stoic voice from the couch with more of a statement than a question. Beast Boy jumped, nearly dropping his "trophy," but recovered in time for Raven to clutch the back of the sofa so she could shift around to give him an icy look.  
  
"What's it look like I'm doing? I don't speak Chinese, but I know this food was callin' my name," he replied, grinning and plopping down next to Raven. Her expression said she didn't really care about an explanation. "Want some?" he offered her the carton.  
  
"Pseudo oriental fast food packed with MSG?" he nodded anxiously. She frowned. "I'll pass."  
  
"Your loss!" he faced his food but didn't feel a utensil in his hand. He looked around his lap and patted the couch. "Guess I forgot a fork," Beast Boy said, standing up.  
  
Raven's eyes glowed an eerie white. Beast Boy stopped as he heard the clank of a cabinet drawer opening in the kitchen, a clink of silverware, and then a dull slam as it closed. A fork shot through the air and into Raven's raised hand. Beast Boy sat down again and she handed him the fork, not looking at him once.  
  
"Hey... thanks," the Changeling's surprise to her sudden deed was quickly overcome by the rumbling in his stomach, which was also surpassed by the rumbling in the sky, and he began to eat-- slowly. This was his chance to talk to Raven one-on-one.  
  
"Don't mention it," she said flatly. A silence passed between them and they both focused their attention on the flashes in the clouds.   
  
"So, uh, couldn't sleep?" was Beast Boy's pitiful attempt at conversation. Expecting a sarcastic answer, he quickly added, "I see you made some tea."  
  
"The thunder was interrupting my meditation. No, I couldn't sleep. I was hoping the tea would help." She took a sip. _Okay, good, a start_, he thought.  
  
"Yeah, maybe it has the same effect as warm milk, or, err, something," he replied with a mouthful of food. He bit his tongue with a slight cringe when he saw Raven roll her eyes. "It's possible!"   
  
"I suppose it is," a pause, a clap of thunder, then, "Well, is this keeping you awake as well?"  
  
_Woah, did she just ask about ME? _"Oh, yeah, plus, I was hungry, so..." Beast Boy waved his fork for emphasis, "Hey, remember what happened the last time we had a thunderstorm?" No response. "We rented Wicked Scary." He saw Raven tense up. "Oh, come on, and you were so scared you turned our house into a freaking haunted mansion?!"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Raven said through gritted teeth. Beast Boy rested the fork in the carton and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"I was gonna say, it was pretty awesome," he said meekly. Raven relaxed a little.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
They both fell silent again. Raven took another sip of her tea, and Beast Boy placed the Chinese food carton on the coffee table in front of them. Resting his elbows on his knees, he watched Raven out of the corner of his eye. She was usually so emotionless, so apathetic, but tonight she seemed troubled. Angry, morose, nervous, anxious... anything she could be feeling right now, they were still emotions, and for Raven, they still were dangerous and had to be under control. _Maybe it's because she didn't meditate? That's why she does it, right?_, Beast Boy wondered. _I guess it couldn't hurt to_ _ask... actually... yeah, it could_. He chose his words as though they meant his life.

"Hey, um, you look kinda... err, down, something wrong?" he said, still grappling for the right thing to say.  
  
"Nothing. Don't even bother pretending you care," Raven shot him a look of steel. Beast Boy felt torn between humbleness and his temper.  
  
"Look, I don't know WHY you hate me so much, but--"  
  
"I do NOT hate you! Didn't we go over this when you INVADED MY MIND?" She snarled, feeling her anger rising. Beast Boy thought she was trying to glare a hole through his head and sided with his temper for this one.  
  
"That was an accident, I thought we went over THAT. And if you don't hate me, why are you so sarcastic and mean to me all the time? All I want to do is talk to you, and--"  
  
"Fine, I'm nasty, but what about you? You're not so easy to get along with either! With all of your pranks and lame jokes and taunts and--" Beast Boy's take-out carton exploded. Raven leaned back into the couch, closed her eyes, and quietly but quickly chanted. Beast Boy crouched down to clean up the mess.  
  
"Raven, I just wanted to talk to you," he muttered after a while. He finished scooping the last bit of food into the largest chunk of the carton he could find and went to dump it in the trash. Raven opened her eyes and looked down at her knees. She could hear him going up the stairs, but then his footsteps stopped. "I just wanted to be your friend."  
  
At that very second, thousands of options scrolled through her mind. _What am I supposed to do in this sort of situation_?, she managed to think, rather desperately, through the sudden pressure of stress. His words had struck a nerve. Now that she considered it, Beast Boy was never _terrible_ to her, just playful. Maybe he was right, maybe she was sarcastic and mean, but... he didn't understand. A loud crash of thunder agreed with her. He just didn't understand!   
  
"You're right, I guess I really don't understand you," Raven didn't even realize she had said anything out loud, so she jumped at a response from Beast Boy. "But I don't think you ever gave me the chance to try," and with that, he left her alone with the door hissing shut echoing in her mind.  
  
Raven squeezed her eyes closed. _I blew it. I completely blew it! Why is it so difficult to maintain both my powers and my friends?_ Opening her eyes again, she drained the last bit of her tea and approached the door. When she was several feet away from the kitchen area, a sudden sense of frustration and guilt flooded her and she threw her cup in the general direction of the sink. She missed it by only a few inches, better known as the counter, and it broke into a few large shards and clattered to the ground. _Forget it._ Raven stalked back to her room feeling weak and pathetic.  
  
Beast Boy had heard the sound of breaking glass in the kitchen on his way back and, after pausing for a heavy internal debate, walked around the corner toward his bedroom.  
  
A/N: Ahh, drama! Not my favorite thing to write, but I hope it came out alright nonetheless. I'm toggling between a few ideas for the next chapter, so suggestions are certainly welcome! I'm pretty sure Dylan will play a part in it as well. Yay! Review, please, or I'll wither away!

TBC 


	4. Routine

A/N: GASP! BEE BOP! I just watched the episode, "Fear Itself," (which, by the way, is one of my faaavorite episodes!) and alas, there IS a window in Raven's room! You know, that part when she wakes up and mentions how she should consider redecorating? Whee! So now... so now we can both finally gain closure over that predicament! Bwahaha, okay, moving on... THANKS x 9999 for the reviews! They made me so stoked to write this next chapter! Oh, K2G by Puffy got me pretty souped as well. Anyway, here is the next chapter, I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans... and it pains me to type that. PAINS!  
  
Just Roommates  
Chapter Four - Routine  
  
"Well, I'm goin' down to the garage to check out the T-Car after last night's storm," said Cyborg, cramming his last large chunk of waffle into his mouth and scooting down the semi-circle seating around the table. "Fee you ghuys lahter."  
  
"See ya," called Robin after him, slightly waving over the top of his newspaper. Starfire levitated above her seat, collecting the empty plates, then floated over to the sink and gently placed them in. She had been the first awake this morning and, luckily, had noticed Raven's broken teacup on the kitchen tiles. She had carefully picked up the pieces, tossed them in the trash, and threw one or two scrunched-up paper towels over it. She guessed something, as small as it could be, had happened and decided she would consult Raven in private after breakfast; no one else would know.  
  
But Raven didn't come to breakfast.  
  
"The storm probably kept her up last night, we'll let her sleep late," Robin said when Starfire had pointed it out. He seemed awake and alert as ever, obviously well-rested. He and Cyborg were the only ones. Starfire had trouble stifling a yawn as she reached for the sponge and dishwashing liquid, and Beast Boy had bags developing under his eyes. He sat across from Robin at the table, his chin in his hand, poking at his tofu waffles. Starfire had asked him if he was feeling alright earlier this morning, but he just brushed her off. She frowned. Her exhaustion had lead to distraction, and she had begun washing the dishes with her armlets on. Not wanting to scratch the glass, she removed them and tossed them on the island table behind her. As she was looking over her shoulder, she noticed Robin folding his newspaper and stretching. Starfire thrust her hands back into the bubbly water and pretended to be focused on the plate she was lathering.  
  
Robin's eyes briefly fell upon Starfire. She looked intent in her chore, her elbow moving back and forth as she washed and rinsed the dishes. She complained not once about doing her share of chores, probably because she had never done anything like them before on Tamaran. Robin remembered teaching her to vacuum, dust, clean the bathroom, wash the dishes, and soon she even volunteered to clean the outer windows of Titan Tower. Patient and careful, each new task was like an adventure to her. Now she was well accustomed to Earth housework, and usually helped lazy Beast Boy when it was his turn. With a roll of her shoulder, she tossed her long hair out of the way as she reached for the next plate. Robin stood up from the table and cleared his throat.  
  
"I'm going outside. Don't forget, Titans, training after lunch," he announced, making his way out.  
  
"Understood, friend Robin," Starfire reached for a towel and dried her hands, facing him, "Goodbye!" She smiled cheerfully.  
  
He returned the smile. "Beast Boy?" Robin turned his attention to the shape-shifter, who was now absently tracing his finger along the rim of his glass of soy milk. "Beast Boy!"  
  
"What? Yeah, okay," he finally replied, jolted from his train of thought. He picked up his fork and twirled it around in his fingers. Robin scratched the bridge of his nose thoughtfully, then jogged up the stairs, gave Starfire a friendly wave goodbye, and left the room. Starfire stared after him for a moment, then gave a quick sigh and approached her Changeling friend at the table. He didn't seem to acknowledge her presence.  
  
"Might you be finished with the consumption of your 'breakfast'?" she asked politely, holding up a finger. "It is my turn to do the washing of dishes." Beast Boy's emerald eyes slowly drifted to where she was standing. After a pause he pushed himself up to stand.  
  
"Yeah. Finished. Thanks," he brushed passed her and the table and out of the room, leaving Starfire alone and confused with her index finger still in the air. She grabbed the plate, glass, and utensils, scraped the food off the plate and drained the glass in the sink, lathered, rinsed, and dried. She quickly put the glasses and stack of plates in the cabinet and the utensils in the drawer a step or two away. With a brief glance at the door, she put her armlets back on as she hurried to the end table next to the couch. Reaching for the cordless phone, her hand suddenly hesitated. Raven! _I must go see friend Raven! She could be distressed... a telephone call can wait_, Starfire decided. She felt her feet leave the ground and zoomed out the door, not stopping until she was at Raven's door.   
  
She knocked four times. No response. She knocked four times again. Still, nothing. _How strange_... Starfire put her ear to the door to see if she could hear any chanting from within, but there was not a sound. She knocked four last times. She always knocked four times on Raven's door. It wasn't some sort of secret code, Starfire was just hoping that Raven would notice the pattern and come to the door when she thought it to be Starfire. Starfire would feel guilty entering Raven's room without permission after Beast Boy and Cyborg meddled around in her things.  
  
"Friend Raven? Raven! I wish to speak with you, are you there?" she raised her voice a little. Nothing. Starfire gave up and continued down the hall. Perhaps she was in another room, as unlikely as that was.  
  
Turning the next corner, she could hear hissing from ahead. She approached the bathroom and found it to be the source of the noise; someone was in the shower. Some steam was emerging from the crack under the door. _It must be Raven... I just finished speaking to Beast Boy and the others are not around_. Starfire knew something was wrong with Raven... she rarely showers in the daytime. Deciding there was nothing left to do, she uncrumpled the scrap of paper in her hand and departed for the main room.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Raven vigorously scrubbed her scalp with her fingertips and knuckles, then shook her hair out under the stream of water. The steam of the shower was nauseating and she felt light-headed, but she continued to run her fingers through her hair to get the shampoo out. For one thing, Raven regretting not eating breakfast. She already had to lower the shower temperature twice and lean against the wall to rid herself of the sweeping wave of faintness. The insomnia from last night's issue wasn't any comfort, either.  
  
Another thing was that Raven hated washing her hair. She hated her hair in general, one of the many reasons she keeps it cut short. She scowled at the bottle of floral-scented shampoo on the ledge next to her. It belonged to Starfire, and although she told Raven many times she could use her things whenever she liked, Raven never bothered to wash her hair. She rinsed it, occasionally running her fingers through the roots to remove some of the oil, but never shampooed. She didn't want to smell like a daisy, so she saw no point in using the stupid gunk. She never had any terrible body odors, so Raven's showers were usually short and taken before she went to sleep at night. That way, her hair would dry as she slept and she wouldn't have to fuss with it like Starfire did.  
  
So her motivation for showering right after she woke up? Raven wasn't quite sure. Actually, she just wanted an excuse to stay away from the others, or maybe a certain other, but kept telling herself otherwise. Her time in the shower was now approaching 20 minutes, she guessed, and with a final shake of head, slowly turned the handle until the water was only a drip. Pushing the shower curtain aside and getting bombarded with a blast of steam that was lurking in the rest of the bathroom, she told herself that she had to decide what she was going to do about Beast Boy, and right now, too. Raven snatched her towel from the hook next to the shower and wrapped it around her torso, passively letting her body air-dry. She stood there, arms folded across her chest, weighing her possible options. Finally, after several minutes of the droning fan circulating the steam, the now-dry Raven leaned backwards, squeezing the last bit of water out of her hair and into the tub behind her (catching a whiff of it and miserably realizing she did indeed smell like a flower), and collected her clothes. Before she quickly stomped off to her room, not wanting to be seen by her teammates in a towel, she made up her mind. She thought Beast Boy deserved an apology; she knew that much. She also knew she could never pull it off face-to-face.  
  
Hearing her bedroom door hiss shut behind her, she tossed her clothes on her bed and skimmed along the contents of her bookshelf. Pulling out a poetry notebook she grew out of over a year ago, she sat down next to her clothes and opened up to a blank page. Conjuring a pen from her nightstand, she put aside the thought of getting changed. She wanted to write things down while they were still fresh in her mind.  
  
Raven would write Beast Boy a letter.  
  
A/N: RAH! This came out too long. Next chapter Starfire calls Dylan! I swear! Oh well, hate not, my friends, I am very fond of this chapter. What, because of Raven in the shower? Ho ho ho, surely not, you dirty old men! Anyway, I sure hope you guys are liking this story so far, because I know I'm having a blast writing it! Review, please, and tell me what you think! Oh, and suggestions are always welcome! 


	5. Sprout

A/N: I would be so much cooler if I updated this more often, but unfortunately I am not! Hooray! Thanks much for the reviews, but my PS2 was having an emotional breakdown because it thought I didn't love it anymore, so that had to be taken care of. Ha ha ha! However, I do think this chapter takes some baby steps along the road called PLOT, so I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: Ergh... you know!!  
  
Just Roommates  
Chapter 5 - Sprout  
  
Starfire drummed her fingers on the red plastic table and wished she wore a wristwatch. _I guess I am early_... She sat under an equally red umbrella on the second-story patio of the pizza place Beast Boy adored so much, only this time, Beast Boy wasn't with her... or any of the Titans, for that matter. They were alerted at the Tower of a bank robbery in the city and promptly moved out. The power lines outside the bank had been conveniently zapped from the storm the night before, leaving it without electronic security. After the police arrived to haul off the nameless nobody, Starfire told her team she would remain in the city while they headed back. Questions arose, but Starfire wasn't going to be told otherwise, and whispered to Raven that she wanted to talk to her when she came back. Starfire walked to the restaurant instead of flying, not wanting to draw a lot of attention to herself, which she soon discovered was not easy to do.  
  
Her table was close to the railing, so in an attempt to look casual, she cast a look over to the traffic below. She felt awkward, as if everyone around her was staring in her direction. Discovering that she felt awkward, she felt even more uncomfortable. Just walking down the street attracted the curious glances and whispers from other people, but why? Was it because she looked different? Was it because they recognized her as a Titan? Whatever it was, Starfire didn't like it. She hoped that Dylan wouldn't be the same, otherwise he would be considerably difficult to deal with. Suddenly stricken with nervousness, she grabbed the peeling black wallet from in front of her and, tossing it back and forth from hand to hand, shut her eyes. _I honestly hope he is not like that_. Her phone conversation a few hours ago couldn't help her decide.  
  
_"Speak," said a masculine voice on the other line after a few rings. Starfire gulped.  
  
"Hello... my name is Starfire, and--"  
  
"Heeey, baby, Starfire's a funny name," the slurred voice was cut off by another and the first began to laugh. After some background noise, the second, smoother voice responded.  
  
"Hey, sorry about that, my friends are lame," more laughing in the background, "So, Starfire, what can I do for you?"  
  
Starfire felt more and more embarrassed by each passing second, and, with as much calmness as she could muster, began again.  
  
"Am I speaking with Mr. Dylan Conners?"  
  
"You're speaking with Dylan Conners, but I'm no 'mister'. Call me Dylan," he said evenly. "Did I do something wrong?" Starfire could hear at least two other boyish voices in the background roaring with laughter. She shrunk into the couch, convinced she was doing something wrong.  
  
"No, um, Dylan, but I have recently discovered your 'wallet' in the city and found your name and telephone number within it. I assume you would like it back?" she said slowly, gripping the couch cushion. She picked a god and thanked him that her friends were not in the room as well.  
  
"Oh yeah, I did lose that, didn't I?" Dylan chuckled. "Well, I figured it wasn't a huge loss, considering there was only, like, twelve bucks in there, or something."  
  
"Seven," Starfire corrected, remembering Beast Boy's disappointed over it.  
  
"Heh, maybe you're right. I don't suppose a crime-fighting chick like yourself would steal money, right? Great. Well, what'd ya say we meet somewhere so I can pick it up? You're probably a busy woman, so I'll let you decide," he said, raising his voice a little over the catcalls from his friends.  
  
"It matters not to me... I am not busy at the moment."  
  
"Alright," he paused, "How about the pizza place on Fifth Ave? I hear you and your pals know the place."  
  
"Yes, I do. When shall I meet you there?" Starfire assumed the place as the one they occupied weekly.  
  
"How about two hours? I should make myself presentable for a lady like yourself," if Starfire knew what Dylan looked like, she would imagine him to be grinning right now.  
  
"That is fine, but how will I locate you? I do not know what you look like."  
  
"Trust me, I'll find you. See you later."  
_  
Biting her lip, she felt childish for not being able to properly use such a common Earth device. Actually, she did use it correctly... maybe there is something wrong with the way she speaks. She decided to ask Raven about it when she returned home, which was hopefully soon, when she was disturbed from her thoughts.  
  
"I see my wallet is in the perfect condition I left it in," said a familiar voice. Starfire's eyes darted up to who must be Dylan. He smirked down at her from behind his wire sunglasses with not-so-white teeth and a healthy tan. His hair was dirty blonde and tousled, long enough for it to fall onto his forehead. He folded his arms over a red shirt that emphasized his chest muscles, which was half tucked into a pair of faded blue jeans with torn-up knees that didn't seem to go with the tasteful brown belt he had chosen. His shoes must have been white, but it was impossible to tell because of the dirt and perhaps oil all over them. All in all he looked considerably stylish and handsome, minus the terrible odor of smoke.  
  
"I am sorry, this is the way I found it," Starfire stood up and handed him his belonging. Dylan's smile just broadened and Starfire wished he wasn't wearing sunglasses. It made him seem unreadable.  
  
"I was being sarcastic, sweetheart, and where're you going? Let me buy you lunch as a 'token of my gratitude', you know?" he sat down on the bench opposite hers and motioned for her to sit. Starfire opened her mouth to protest, but he spoke first. "Pretty please? I'm seven bucks richer now."  
  
He was insisting, and Starfire didn't want to seem ungrateful for his way of showing thanks, so she nodded and resumed her place. Dylan caught a waitress's attention and ordered them two sodas. After the woman left, he turned back to Starfire.  
  
"So... Starfire, huh? You're much more beautiful in person than I've seen in the news. Tell me about yourself," she thought he seemed honestly interested in her. This was turning out a lot different than what she was expecting. Instead of just handing him the wallet and going back to the Tower, here she was, having lunch with an attractive boy who wanted to know more about her. After all, her teammates did seem to tire of Tamaranian festivals and customs. _I guess he_ is _different_. She found herself blushing and hoped the combination of the umbrella's shade and Dylan's sunglasses would conceal it. Unable to find a reason not to, Starfire asked if he'd ever heard of a planet called Tamaran.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Nothing better to lighten your mood than some nice butt-kickin', Beast Boy liked to think. He strolled back to his bedroom, towels around his waist and shoulders, feeling considerably better than this morning. That criminal in the city was a joke, but still a great excuse to get out and do something. He called dibs on the bathroom before they even got back and took a refreshing shower. He had almost completely forgotten about the previous night's argument until he found a neatly folded paper sticking half-out from under his door. Curious, he snatched and unfolded it as he hipped his door open. Switching on his overhead light and kicking the door closed behind him, he flopped onto the bottom of his bunk beds and scanned the letter. It was on plain loose leaf; the handwriting was a very neat print in black ink and read as:  
  
_ Beast Boy--  
  
I'd talk to you in person but I'm afraid of what would happen. This isn't like me, I know, but writing this won't cause anymore innocent take-out cartons to meet a sudden impending doom. Look, I won't beat around the bush, but I'm probably as equally upset as you are over last night's issue. That is, if you're even upset at all. Whatever, it doesn't matter, I'm apologizing anyway so we can clear this up and have peace of mind. Or something.  
  
What you said... it's not that I don't want to be your friend. It's not like I hate you. It's not like I even think all of your jokes are foolish... only most of them. It's hard to maintain relationships and my powers at the same time. However, if you're thinking of Starfire, we have a mutual understanding of each other. She is aware of my need for meditation and emotional balance and I am aware of her need for friendship and conversation, so things ended up working out. There is no reason why we can't be friends, Beast Boy, but I think you can admit we make it difficult for each other. I don't think we understand one another.  
  
I'm sorry for what I said. I do mean it. Guilt is not an emotion I'm used to dealing with and I'd like it to go away as soon as possible. If you're willing to start over I'm willing to listen.  
  
-- Raven  
  
P.S. Tell anyone else about this and I'll personally rip your vocal cords out._  
  
Beast Boy dropped the note over the side of his bed, slightly shocked and mostly delighted. After thanking fate, karma, and Lady Luck, he grabbed the letter off the carpet and reread it. Sniggering, he tucked it under his pillow, then scrambled around his room looking for clean clothes.  
  
A/N: Yay, this chapter's finally done! Yay! Yay! I snigger with Beast Boy! Coming up next: Starfire's afternoon with Dylan and Beast Boy confronts Raven. I know I'm looking forward to it! Reviews make me dance dance dance with glee! 


	6. Mediocre

A/N: I ended up accidentally deleting my fanfiction folder and music folder on my computer. I had the mp3s backed up, but I lost all the nonsense I was writing. WHY? Bleh, so out of spite for myself and my recycle bin, here's another chapter. Actually, I meant to load this a few days ago, but FANFICTION DOT NET has been just terrible lately! Hope you like it!  
  
Just Roommates

Chapter 6 - Mediocre  
  
Beast Boy fearlessly stared his opponent down. It lazily gazed back, and, assuming it was now a staring war, Beast Boy narrowed his eyes. His foe was still undaunted. The green one squinted as much as he could, feeling his eyes dry out and tear up simultaneously. After not even a minute, he unwillingly blinked a few times. Beast Boy scowled at Raven's door and stomped away. The door's name plate seemed to twinkle triumphantly after him.  
  
Deciding he had no where else to go, Beast Boy punched the bottom level button within the elevator and tapped his foot rather restlessly on the long way down. The doors slid open at the dusty cement garage, home of Robin's motorcycle and the acclaimed T-Car. Cyborg's feet poked out from underneath the latter, occasionally twitching or moving according to whatever he was doing down there.  
  
"Hey, Cyborg, whatcha up to?" asked Beast Boy as he pulled up a comfy wooden crate to sit on. The half-robot's feet jumped a little and he pushed himself out from under the car. Hands still gripping the bumper, he frowned at Beast Boy with an unamused, oil-smeared face.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" he replied flatly. "I'm tuning the T-Car." With that, he wheeled himself back underneath.  
  
"Oh," said Beast Boy, absently bathing in a vibe of unwelcomeness. With some afterthought, he added, "Uhh..."  
  
Right now he just needed someone to talk to. His first choice, of course, would be Starfire, but she was unusually absent for the afternoon. His second choice was Robin, who was spacey and jumpy, probably over curiosity of the lack of Starfire's presence. It would be terribly awkward discussing his problems with Raven, considering she was indeed his problem. So there he was, scratching his head and wondering how long Cyborg held grudges.  
  
"You mad at me?" he asked honestly after a while.  
  
"No," was the response from his muffled voice. Beast Boy shifted his jaw a few times for no real reason before continuing.  
  
"'Cause, well, I kinda sorta maybe wanna talk to about something," he said before he could reconsider. Cyborg appeared again and sat up to face the Changeling. "Maybe," Beast Boy emphasized.  
  
"You? Want to talk to me?" Cyborg replied skeptically. He motioned towards the rag on the crate next to Beast Boy.  
  
"Uh, yeah," he tossed Cyborg the rag. "That's so surprising?"  
  
"I guess not. What's up?" Cyborg mopped his face and hands with the scrap.  
  
Beast Boy fiddled with his gloves and collected his thoughts like you collect water with chicken wire.  
  
"Me and Raven got into a fight last night."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. And today she wrote me an apology note. Is that weird or what?"  
  
Cyborg heaved himself up and went about gathering tools from various locations around the garage. "So what'd you two fight about?"  
  
"About us fighting!" Beast Boy threw his hands into the air. "She got all ballistic on me when I asked why she hated me, and then--"  
  
"Wait, back up, you asked her why she hates you?" Cyborg interrupted, turning to face Beast Boy with an incredulous look on his face and several wrenches in his hands.  
  
"Yeah, your point?"  
  
"Uh, she doesn't hate you, man."  
  
"Well, I know that now!" the green one blinked, "How do you know, anyway?"  
  
"Dunno," Cyborg shrugged. "So she apologized, am I missing the problem part of this problem?"  
  
"Because Raven apologizing to ME, of all people, is WEIRD," Beast Boy groaned, rubbing his temples. "And it's not like I can write her a letter back, that's so not my style."  
  
Cyborg frowned again. "So she's weird when she's distant, weird when she's sarcastic, and weird when she finally apologizes?" Beast Boy would have gladly accepted a rendezvous with a steamroller over that sudden epiphany.  
  
"No! I mean," he smacked his forehead, "Damn... I guess I don't really understand her, do I?"  
  
Cyborg dropped the wrenches in his tool box and sat on a crate nearby Beast Boy's, slinging the dirty rag over his shoulder. After a pause, he said quietly, "So you want to talk to her?" Beast Boy nodded. "But you don't know how."  
  
"Hey, I can handle this by myself, you know," he raised his eyebrows defensively, completely forgetting the principle of him being in the garage in the first place. Cyborg's face said, "Shut up," and he rubbed his hands together.  
  
"Alright, in Rae's case, I think you have to through her off guard. She's a tough lady, you know, so you have to be suave," Cyborg sarcastically added, "Good luck."  
  
"Should I pretend you're helping?" Beast Boy replied bitterly. "So you think I have to break Steel Woman, what?"  
  
"I think you have to say somethin' that'll surprise her, you know, not give her wit a chance to punch you in the stomach, you follow?"  
  
Beast Boy gave him an intense stare. "You want me to think of some totally awesome pick-up line?"  
  
"You could look at it that way," Cyborg grinned.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
It was approaching dusk and the lights of Jump City were slowly beginning to flicker on. Dylan's arm was draped around Starfire's waist as they walked together along the sidewalks, and although he was a head taller than she and considerably forward in his actions, Starfire didn't feel threatened by him. He had a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth, and Starfire had demonstrated her powers by giving him a light. He was impressed, but Starfire wasn't. She thought the smoke that billowed out from his mouth was unattractive, mostly because of its horrible smell. It explained the stench from his clothes and wallet, though.  
  
A few hours ago at the pizza place, he listened intently to Starfire's farfetched tales of Tamaran and her adventures with the Titans. He asked questions when appropriate, he threw in his own comments, but not once changed the subject to something about himself. She found him to be very charming but she still felt her new friend was a stranger.  
  
"Dylan, why do you not tell me of yourself?" Starfire asked politely, trying to catch his eyes, which was pretty difficult with the sunglasses that seemed fused to the bridge of his nose. Dylan sniffed.  
  
"I dunno, not much to say. What do you wanna know?" he said, exhaling smoke from his nostrils.  
  
"If you insist... how many years do you have?"  
  
Dylan burst out laughing. "You mean, how old am I?" Starfire nodded, slightly confused and mostly embarrassed. "I'm 17, and how old are you? I don't think you said."  
  
"31," Starfire let a sly grin creep across her face.  
  
"Tamaran years, you mean! You're not fooling me," with his free hand he pointed to Starfire in a mock-accusing way. She giggled.  
  
"You are correct! I am approximately 15 of your Earth years, I suppose," Dylan nodded and took a long drag of his cigarette. Starfire raised an eyebrow. "My planet has two moons and our calendar is according to them."  
  
"I get it, almost like double our years?" She beamed. "Alright, see, this alien stuff isn't so hard. Well, you're not too much younger than me, I see that as a plus," Starfire smiled and they walked another few blocks in a comfortable silence. Dylan soon parked them outside of a small apartment complex.  
  
"Sweetie, this is my place. I'm gonna have to see you some other time, okay?" He put a hand on her shoulder. "Unless you wanna come up with me, I have the room."  
  
Starfire shook her head. "No, but Dylan, I feel as though I barely know you but you know so very much about me. I was about to request that you come back with me and meet my friends," she gave him a pleading look and bit her lip.  
  
"Aww, Star, I've got a lot to do tonight, can I get a rain check?" he pouted teasingly. Although she had no idea what he meant by, "Rain check," she couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Yes, of course." Dylan bent down and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"Thanks again for returning my wallet," he said, pushing open the complex door. Starfire thought that was an awfully simple goodbye.  
  
"Will I really see you again?" she blurted out. Dylan leaned again the doorframe and smirked. After one final puff, he dropped the cigarette and squished it under his sneaker.  
  
"Only if you want to."  
  
"I want to."  
  
"Alrighty then, I'll give you a call sometime," he gave her a small wave and a wink, then disappeared within the building.  
  
Starfire touched a finger to her lips, blushing. Without caring if she drew attention to herself, she kicked off the ground and rushed some hundred feet in the air, scanning the horizon. Spotting Titan's Tower in the west, right in front of the setting sun and shining ocean like something from a postcard, she zoomed off toward home. She couldn't wait to tell Raven about her first kiss.

It later occurred to her that Dylan didn't have her phone number.  
  
A/N: Sorry if this chapter seemed lacking... I had some major issues with it. ::shakes fist:: Review!


	7. Stability

A/N: Thanks muchly for the reviews! Especially to the loyal reviewers... super mega ultra thanks! I think I can fit one, possibly two, more chapters until school starts happening again. After that, I'm really not sure how often I'll be able to write. Anyway, by the power of chocolate soy milk, I hope you like it!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own Dylan. You are SO jealous!  
  
Just Roommates

Chapter 7 - Stability  
  
"So I guess I've always felt this way towards him, and I've just been too stubborn to admit it? Is that what you want me to say?" breathed Raven, attention focused on the dirt and rocks on the ground around her.  
  
"If that's what you think, what are you waiting for?" Love's eyes were shining.  
  
Raven wasn't sure how she would be able to face Beast Boy after she lowered herself to writing him an apology letter, but now this? Obviously he'd come and want to talk, but now how was she supposed to act? If Raven behaved as she normally would, he'd think she meant absolutely nothing she wrote in the letter and probably be even more hurt. But what exactly did Raven consider her "normal" behavior to be?  
  
Perhaps she had done a lot of procrastinating on paying her emotions a visit, but Raven began to regret even touching her mirror as soon as she was spat upon one of the dirty plateaus that was her mind. She was the kind of person who liked to keep to herself; the less everyone knew about her, the better. Her least favorite crowd was the one who knew her literally inside out.  
  
Raven's arrival seemed to trigger the gathering of most of her emotions. They all stood considerably quiet, surprisingly, except for Bravery, who huffed and panted, wiping the sweat from her forehead with the hem of her dark green cloak. _Just what had she been doing_? Raven cleared her throat.  
  
"Uhh... hey, guys," smiles and greetings all around, "Err... what have you been up to?" Not really minding that she sounded foolish in front of, well, herself, Raven tried to pick out Bravery's response. All of her emotions stated the normal: Knowledge was in the middle of a book, Timid was getting picked on by Rudeness again, Laziness just awoke from another nap, Bravery got Hatred back into her cage, Happiness was picking flowers... _Wait._  
  
"What'd you say, Bravery?" Raven interrupted the rest, prompting the other pairs of eyes under their colored cloaks to look over to the green one.  
  
"I single-handedly wrestled Hatred back into her cage after she had escaped last night!" said Bravery triumphantly, tossing her hair and planting her hands on her hips. She glanced around for praise. No one seemed to offer any and all sets of eyes found something interesting to study on the ground. Happiness tugged on the petals of her daisies while Rudeness groaned.  
  
"Apparently no one cares," she snapped. Bravery's eyes flashed.  
  
"What did you say?! D'ya wanna start something?!" Bravery balled her fist and shook it at Rudeness.  
  
"Cut it out," Raven held up her hands and looked intently at Bravery, who lowered her hand. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, after your little episode last night, Hatred sort of went berserk and completely totaled her cage! Aren't you supposed to be on top of these things?" Bravery said matter-of-factly, giving Raven a smug look. Raven couldn't decide on a response to beat that argument. _I don't_ hate _Beast Boy... so for what reason did Hatred go mad_? She saw Awkwardness prance by in the distance. Her emotions looked keen for a reaction from Raven, who sighed.  
  
"Where... can I find Love?" Raven asked quietly. Happiness giggled and Timid hugged herself. Knowledge smiled. Laziness just yawned and scratched her scalp. Rudeness snorted, but Bravery's laughter covered it up.  
  
"She's trying to talk to Hatred or something... really, she's sooo stupid sometimes! I should be over there, you know, just in case Hatred tries to pull something again," said Bravery haughtily, folding her arms.  
  
"That's alright, I want to go talk to her. By myself. Love, that is," Raven corrected herself. "Thanks, guys, see you later, alright?" Bravery groaned and disappeared. Laziness and Rudeness both followed suit without a word. Timid whispered a quiet goodbye and walked slowly in the opposite direction. Happiness gave Raven a few of the flowers in her possession and chirped a goodbye before disappearing. Raven headed in the direction she remembered seeing Hatred's cage last time, flowers in hand, and glad that her teammates weren't around to see this.  
  
It wasn't too long of a walk, but Raven found Love and Hatred considerably far from where she arrived. Knowledge was sure to put Hatred's cage in a location that wouldn't allow her to bother the rest of her emotions, but close enough so if she was causing trouble, they could rush over and tame her. She was like a wild animal without control or instincts. Knowledge and Bravery constructed her first cage forgetting that she could easily teleport out of it. They learned from their mistake as well as Raven; she had to lock herself in her room for nearly two days because of her violent fits of rage. There wasn't a problem like that since, and Love went to go visit Hatred everyday, even though she was Hatred's least favorite person. Raven found Love sitting a few feet away from the cage, hugging her knees to her chest, and watching Hatred hiss at her. Hatred donned a wicked grin as Raven sat down in the dirt next to Love. The four red slits that were her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Happiness gave these to me, I thought you'd like them," Raven offered Love the daisies. Love seemed to just notice Raven and gave her a warm smile.  
  
"I would, thank you," Love gingerly laid them down next to Hatred's cage, who snarled angrily. She removed her magenta hood and, after a pause, said, "I'm sorry that we let her get out again. I hope you didn't have to deal with any of the effects."  
  
"Actually, I didn't. I didn't even know she got out. Why did she? I wasn't feeling hate or anything yesterday," said Raven, half to herself.  
  
"I know you weren't. We all went sort of crazy last night," Love sounded slightly amused, shaking her head. "Did you come to talk about it?"  
  
"Kinda. I want to talk about someone, specifically."  
  
"Beast Boy."  
  
Raven blinked. "Uhh... yeah," she added, "How'd you know?"  
  
"Easy. The last time you wanted to talk about a certain person, it was Starfire when you finally opened up to her. I guessed that after last night you'd need to talk about him," Love scooted closer to Raven and rested her chin on her laced fingers. "Well?"  
  
"You're right," Raven itched the side of her face, hoping Love wouldn't notice she was blushing.  
  
"So, why don't you tell me what you're feeling?"  
  
"But that's--"  
  
"Heeey, guys! What's shakin'?" Curiosity plopped onto the ground between Raven and the cage. Hatred growled at her and rattled the bars. "What's HER problem?"  
  
"Curiosity... could you please leave us alone for a while?" said Raven through gritted teeth, smacking her forehead.  
  
"But why? What're you guys talkin' about?" Curiosity whined. Love put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Please let me talk to Raven. We wouldn't want Hatred escaping again, would we?" she said softy. Curiosity paled a bit, stealing a look over her shoulder at Hatred's prison, and scrambled to her feet.  
  
"Fine! I see how it is! But you better tell me later!" she griped before disappearing.  
  
Raven couldn't remember what she was about to say. Love looked at her, expecting her to continue. Raven screwed her eyes shut when she saw Awkwardness frolic by again, trying to pick up where she left off. She couldn't seem to hold onto a single thought; her mind seemed to flutter with ideas and feelings, away from her grasp. Feeling Love's gaze, she finally recalled what she was going to respond with.  
  
"But that's what I came to you for," she blurted out before she'd forget again. Love put on a puzzled expression.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"My feelings! I don't know my own feelings," Raven groaned, fingers finding their place on her temples. Love reached up and gave Raven's hand a comforting pat.  
  
"Raven, there isn't anything I can tell you that you don't already know," said Love patiently over Hatred's increasing roars. Raven's eyes crept their way over to Love's face, and she gave her another tender smile. _She's right... again_.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
The mirror on Raven's bed emitted a faint, sinister red glow, and Starfire went on her hunch that Raven was doing her meditation, if you can even call it that. She had forgotten that just this morning she was too afraid to even peek inside Raven's room, and now here she was, making herself at home. Her heart was beating so quickly and her mind was erased of everything but Dylan. _How infatuated I am! I have not felt this way since_...  
  
The mirror gave off a soft screeching noise, like the howl of the wind, before glowing a darker red and throwing Raven onto her bed. Hitting it hard, she rolled off with a slight, "Oomph!" Starfire leaped up from the opposite side and ran over to Raven, kneeling down and hovering over her.  
  
"Friend Raven! Are you alright?"  
  
"No. What are you doing in my room?" said Raven after a moan, massaging her head. She propped herself up on her elbows as Starfire sat back on her knees and practically lit up Raven's dark room with the smile that stretched across her face.  
  
"Oh, Raven... I met a boy today," she gushed as Raven scowled, since she had just told Starfire she was not okay and that seemed to go unheard, "And I think that I am... in love." Raven narrowed her eyes.  
  
"You met him today? For the first time?" Starfire nodded vigorously. Raven felt her stomach twist at how easily Starfire threw around the term "love." How could she decide she was in love after one day when it took Raven almost a year?  
  
"No, Starfire, you're not in _love_," Raven hissed without thinking. She saw the enchantment melt away from Starfire's expressions. "You are in _like_. Love is eternal... unconditional..." Raven rubbed her eyes out of frustration and Starfire didn't respond. "I'm sorry... I have to go."  
  
Raven pushed herself up and passed Starfire, striding from her room with her head down. As the door hissed shut, Starfire found herself alone in Raven's room once again. She had never realized how dark it really was in there.  
  
A/N: I guess this came out alright... I've always wanted to write a chapter with Raven talking to her emotions. And now... and now... I am fulfilled! Anywho, suggestions are always welcome... review, please!


	8. Overlap

A/N: 'Sup fools? Sorry for the delay of update, but damn, this chapter was not easy to write. I accidentally mistyped, "score," as, "school," while writing this, which reminded me what someone has some reading to finish. Oops. Thanks muchly for the reviews, though, they're what keeps this nonsense going! Hooray! Danielle hopes you like it, she does, she does.  
  
Disclaimer: I'll trade you my Dylan for your Teen Titans, eh??  
  
Just Roommates

Chapter 8 - Overlap  
  
Sometimes life jumps out at you and screams, "Boo!" when you least expect it. Tonight was another sleepless night for Raven and she wished life would go mind its own business for once. It's strange how the best of one's thoughts come at the most inconvenient of times. _Strange and annoying_, Raven thought, rolling over in her bed and slinging her arm over the side. She could almost be described as happy, in a sort of anger-towards-self way. _Almost_, she confirmed, hugging her sheets to her chin. She once had been told that true character comes out in the midst of trouble and conflict, and although she never believed or liked it, today she saw its truth. Raven used that notion as a personal excuse when her mind wandered back to a few hours ago...

=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Beast Boy stomped through the corridor with numbers by the millions scrolling through his head. He had flipped on Gamestation in an attempt to clear his mind, but soon became increasingly frustrated at being unable to beat Cyborg's solid high score. He was practically muttering curses to himself when he looked up to saw Raven marching from her room with what looked like a vengeance to match his. Alarms went off in Beast Boy's head. _CRAP, I haven't had time to think of anything yet_!! Raven's gaze was intent on the ground but it was certainly too late for him to spin around and race the other way. After hesitating in his stride, he continued normally, saying, "Crud, crud, crud..." under his breath.  
  
Raven looked up when Beast Boy's feet came into her line of vision. With a dry but polite, "Hi," she thought, almost bitterly, _Oh, how delightfully ironic_. She decided to leave it up to him. If he wanted to talk, she'd talk to him, but if he didn't stop her, she'd continue like she didn't even see him. _Like I didn't even see him_...  
  
"Hey," Beast Boy replied with his usual squeak and chipper tone. The several steps it took for Raven to walk by Beast Boy seemed to take much longer than they should have and each regularly quiet footstep was deafening. Raven felt a knot in her chest as she listened to the shapeshifter continue behind her. She began questioning her sanity until Beast Boy stopped short.  
  
"Uhh... Rae?"  
  
"What," Raven faced him and, even though there were numerous paces in between the two, she emphasized her eye roll enough to be sure he'd notice. It wasn't the first time today Beast Boy wished he understood girls. Next came wondering what he had to lose. When the internal reply was, _Not much_, his frantic mind cleared.  
  
"I've got a question," he dared, rubbing his forearm and retracing his steps to her.  
  
"When don't you?" she groaned. Beast Boy cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Who are you trying to impress, anyway?" Beast Boy tried his hardest to make his pre-adolescent voice seem firm. Raven's taken aback facial expression made him want to pump his fist in the air and cry, "DARN, I'm good!" For his own sake, he clamped his mouth shut.  
  
A few feet away, Raven's door slid open and Starfire exited. Upon noticing Raven frowning at the wall next to her and Beast Boy with his arms folded, she jumped, surprised, and dashed back into Raven's bedroom. She poked her head out the door and pinched her lips together, not wanting to breathe too loudly. Raven looked back at Beast Boy with rage in her eyes. She just wanted to disappear right then and there, which she could very well do, but Raven stood her ground with reputation in mind.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" she hissed.  
  
"Well... umm... you don't have to be so emotionless all the time, y'know... I know you have to because your emotions control your powers or something, but we all have powers to control, too. I mean, I met your emotions, remember?" Raven remembered. She scowled. Beast Boy felt his confidence crumbling away. "Bravery was pretty cool, why can't we see more of her?"  
  
"You have no idea what you are talking about. Stop wasting my time," Raven spun around on her heel.  
  
"Yeah, so what, maybe I don't know anything! I guess you meant nothing you wrote in that letter, Raven, because you're not trying at all, are you?"  
  
_I was not aware that Raven wrote Beast Boy a letter_, Starfire pouted.  
  
"It's not as easy as you think," Raven shot him a look of ice over her shoulder.  
  
"Maybe not, but I do know a thing or two about controlling powers. Terra did it, why can't _you_?" _Woah_, Beast Boy's own words startled him.  
  
_Eek_... Starfire winced. She could practically steam coming from Raven's ears.  
  
"You... you do _not_ compare me to her!" Raven snarled, whipping around again and grabbing Beast Boy by the collar. "Ever."  
  
"Alright, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!" Beast Boy flailed his arms. Raven released him and covered her hooded face with her hands. "I'm sorry, really, I shouldn't have said that."  
  
There was an awkward pause, then, "You're right," said Raven quietly. "You're actually right, and this is a first." Deciding this wasn't a time for sarcasm, she dropped her arms to her sides and hung her head. "When we met Terra, she could barely control her own powers, as strong as they were. It's like we were the same. She came back to us with them almost perfected and I was... meditating. I was meditating!" She glanced back at Beast Boy. "Do you know what that means?"  
  
"What?" Beast Boy looked at her sympathetically. He was really regretting saying that. He may as well have punched her in the face.  
  
"It means she has something I don't. Terra does. Terra, of all people," Raven thought aloud. Beast Boy put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I know what she had. She had Slade. You're right, she did come back to us with her powers nearly mastered, but that same night she also betrayed us. That's what she had over you," Beast Boy felt the hole Terra left in his heart widening. Raven became aware that he may still not be over Terra when he looked slightly pained. Thinking of her was hard for him, too.  
  
"This means I have some competition to live up to," Raven tried to take Beast Boy's mind off their fallen companion with a small smile. Beast Boy smirked back. There wasn't much point in mourning Terra any longer.  
  
"Yup, I guess so," another awkward second passed and Beast Boy removed his hand from Raven's shoulder with haste. Deciding someone had to say something, he added, "I could try and help you, if you want, that is," said Beast Boy sheepishly, itching the back of his head.  
  
"Yeah? How?" Raven looked disbelieving.  
  
_Aww, all or nothing, BB_, the Changeling thought to himself. He was at least thankful that he was Raven's height when he stepped forward, his hand back on her shoulder, and leaned into a kiss.  
  
Starfire practically shoved her fist in her mouth to prevent a yipe of shock. _Amazing, Beast Boy_!! She watched as Raven's eyes shot open with shock. She furrowed her brows. Then her expressions relaxed and she closed her eyes. Starfire flew as fast as she possibly could from Raven's room and into the next hall, her eyes wide and her hands across her mouth. _If only I could know what Raven is thinking right now_!  
  
Even if Starfire did know what Raven was thinking, she would change her statement to, "If only I knew what Raven's reaction could be." Her mind was blank. Raven thought nothing but felt something and everything, like her emotions just threw a warehouse rave within her skull. Actually, she didn't entirely doubt that. Beast Boy was indeed right, Raven couldn't hide her emotions or feelings any longer. In a nutshell, she felt fantastic.  
  
Not long after it started, Raven broke off the kiss and grabbed Beast Boy's wrist, tugging him into the nearest room-- hers. When the door shut, she pushed him against it and poked a finger to his chest.  
  
"No one... no one finds out about that," she breathed, trying her absolute best to hide the bliss on her face. Apparently it didn't work too well because Beast Boy grinned back at her.  
  
"It's gonna cost ya," He felt his confidence return when he figured out he was still alive.  
  
"Beast Boy."  
  
"Okay, okay."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Raven curled up and could feel herself being pulled into slumber. She decided she could wait until tomorrow to wonder why her powers didn't go mad at that time, but for now, she was content. As long as none of the others found out about it.  
  
In the main room of Titan's Tower, Starfire giggled.  
  
"And you will never believe what happened next!" she squealed. "He _kissed_ her!" Cyborg's jaw almost fell into his lap.  
  
"No WAY," Robin exclaimed in a fit of laughter, smacking his forehead.  
  
A/N: The deed has been done. WHAT NOW? It was so hard keeping everyone in character, I hope I did well enough. Can I get some collective "awwws" or "ewwws"? Review!


	9. Familiar

A/N: Yes. Forget that I haven't updated in over a month, and forget that I just threw this chapter together, and think Spellbound. I am, once again, awed by the awesomeness that is Raven. Plus, she hugged Beast Boy! YAY! I do the dance of gratitude for the reviews, but now if you'll excuse me, I have shipping to do. ::insert random Jimmy Buffett songs here:: I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: Danielle is to Dylan as DC Comics is to Teen Titans. Gasp for you!  
  
Just Roommates  
  
Chapter 9 - Familiar  
  
Starfire closed one eye and squinted the other. _Peace_. Her index finger found the trigger as she slowly inhaled and exhaled. _Quiet_. She was hesitating; her palms were sweaty and she couldn't keep a proper grip on the gun's handle. _Tranquility_. He was watching her.  
  
"Loosen up," instructed he. "You'll never get a clean shot if you're so tense."  
  
Starfire nodded and relaxed. She narrowed her eyes once again and, after a moment of focusing, squeezed the trigger. The gun didn't rebound or even make a loud crack as she was expecting, and if it hadn't been a clear miss, Starfire would have been relieved. Dylan chuckled and she pouted.  
  
"Nice try. Now watch how it's really done," he fished another bill out of his pocket and slapped it on the table. A greasy man in a white muscle shirt snatched it and tucked it away safely into his apron before stepping back out of Dylan's way. Starfire handed him the pistol and stood back to watch. Dylan smugly twirled it around his finger.  
  
"Pick a number between one and ten," said he, elbows on the counter, leaning forward to aim.  
  
"Umm... six?" Starfire curiously replied. Dylan smirked and fired right through the middle of the sixth target. The booth's attendant sighed and heaved himself up from the crate he was sitting on.  
  
"Pick any of the ones on that wall," he sniffed, gesturing towards the western wall, gaudily decorated in red string lights. Dozens of small bears with different colored ribbons around their necks hung in uneven rows. Dylan rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"I'll take the green one, puh-lease," requested Dylan almost sarcastically. The man finished hanging another target before he thumped over and tugged a stuffed animal free of the rack.  
  
"Enjoy, kids," said he before going to help another customer. As expected, Dylan held out the bear for Starfire to take.  
  
"Oh, what an adorable little creature! I shall remember him as the occasion in which you could destroy the paper opponent and I could not," Starfire smiled and retied the stuffed bear's green bow.  
  
"Hey, not even superheroines are perfect. You owe me a hug," replied he. Starfire's stomach did a little flip as she leaned into his open arms.  
  
_So _he _is who Star has been seeing this whole week_? Robin scowled from behind a stack of boxes. He wasn't too far from the two of them, close enough to vaguely hear their conversation, although he frequently had to crane his neck to watch them through the passersby. It's been almost a half hour that he's been watching her... them, together. The carnival was considerably crowded and it was only early in the evening hours. Teenage couples, hand in hand, skittered about, giggling and talking. If Starfire was dressed a little more casually, she and that boy would have blended in perfectly. Robin watched him hang his arm around her shoulders and pointed to something to her right. She smiled widely and let him walk her away, out of Robin's sight. Again.  
  
His eyes were darting around to quickly find another hiding place when his communicator sounded off a little more loudly then he would have preferred. Crouching back down behind the boxes, he flipped open the top. Cyborg gave him a shifty look, but it could have been from the increasingly bad reception. Communicator maintenance had been ignored for a little too long; they needed tweaking.  
  
"How's the gang lead going?" asked Cyborg in the usual business-like tone he used when referring to criminals.  
  
"Uh," Robin thought quickly, "It was something minor. They got a warning."  
  
"Right. Are you coming back soon? And where's Star? BB and Rae are startin' to bother me," Cyborg added with an arched eyebrow, "Is that carrousel music I hear?"  
  
"Yeah. They were picking fights at the carnival. The cops just left, I'll be back in a bit," Robin impressed himself. That was quite a believable lie. Obviously Cyborg didn't think twice about it.  
  
"Great, okay, see ya then," said Cyborg, ending the transmission. Snapping the communicator's lid shut, Robin put it away and took a seat on the ground. The ferris wheel's lights glowed in repetitious patterns at the other side of the park. The wheel loomed over the tops of the other attractions and Robin found it interesting enough to watch. He didn't want to go back just yet.  
  
Beast Boy had been getting nudges, nods, and grins from Robin and Cyborg since Starfire told them what she had seen. If she hadn't told the rest, though, they probably never would have guessed. Raven and Beast Boy were working considerably hard to hide the incident. Well, Raven was, anyway. Beast Boy would plop down in front of the Gamestation and Raven would soon accompany him on the couch, book in hand. They barely seemed to acknowledge each other's presence, but it in a strange way, Robin could tell there was something different with them. It was the comfortable silences between the two as they forcibly busied themselves that spoke the loudest. Plus, the other Titans couldn't keep constant tabs on them. Robin assumed that everyone was waiting for the dust to settle before making the daring move of questioning their current relationship. _But you know what they say about assuming something_, Robin thought bitterly.  
  
_What's with me lately, anyway_? Robin was his own mental slave. He fought his worst battles in his head. He was frequently called obsessive and that was probably right. He analyzed and over analyzed any given situation, but right now he wasn't being himself. Robin was suddenly hit with the impact of realization of where he was. _And what am I doing here? I had to make up a lie to Cyborg just to stalk Starfire_? Robin fabricated an excuse for himself: the team was curious as to what Starfire had been up to these past several days and she wasn't giving answers. He was just making sure she was all right. And she was. _But what am I _doing?  
  
After a few minutes more of pondering, Robin stood up and headed back for the park entrance, content that he had fulfilled what he came there for. He slung his leg over his motorcycle and snugly fit his helmet on. While adjusting the strap under his chin, his gaze fell upon the ferris wheel once again, which was now closer than it was from his hiding spot. _Someone's got to be plotting against me_, he thought desperately when he saw his redhead companion aboard one of the seats on the ferris wheel. She was close to that boy. Robin noticed how her head fit so nicely under Dylan's chin. In a surge of anger, Robin shoved back his kickstand and started the engine. As his bike sprang to life, he shot one last look at the ferris wheel. _I was there not too long ago. Right next to you_.  
  
From afar, Starfire watched Robin's motorcycle roar away into the darkness. She followed the beam of its headlight as long as her eyes would allow. She and Robin weren't talking as much as they used to and she was almost beginning to feel lonely. Starfire snuggled closer into Dylan's arms and closer to her taunting thoughts.  
  
_There were, "fireworks," last time._  
  
A/N: Yeah, so like... school. I love being back. I'm an honors student and I'm in several clubs, so I barely have time to breathe, never mind write fanfictions. So I'll breathe every few weeks! Oh, and fencing is starting up again (yes, I am a fencer, ha), so my legs will also be crippled from my patheticness and the workouts. So, while I try to stop sucking at life, do your part and review! It just may lower your cholesterol, which is not completely unlike Cheerios.  
  
TBC 


End file.
